


Shared Heat

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony), TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Denial, Dom/sub, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Reluctant Will Graham, Resistance, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: In an AU where Omegas only approach fertility and heats when they meet a viable Alpha, Will has been alone a long time, believing he would never mate and bond.Hannibal has known since he first laid eyes on Will that he was the Alpha's intended Omega. Being a charmingly disagreeable Omega, Hannibal waits until Will's heat inevitably hits.But will they come together in harmony as they should, or fight tooth and nail?





	Shared Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one shot was inspired by a prompt put forward by Mirenithil, the ideas would easily have filled a chaptered fic but, with all the on going projects, we hope this is satisfying enough as a one shot!!! 
> 
> We hope you all enjoy,  
> Flatfoot and CS <3

Will looked at his reflection in the mirror. Something was definitely wrong with him, and not the normal abnormal state of affairs he was used to. He didn't get ill. Maybe it was the distance he kept from others, hating most contact as he did even as it was contradictory to his nature. But Will had always been a contradiction to what was inherent in him. The only child born to his parents; just one more entry in after generations of a dwindling bloodline.  The pressure from family and nature to reproduce trying but failing to do the trick. But Omegas would only go into a heat or approach anything close to fertile if they met their intended.  Their perfect, biological match. An Alpha whose genetics would compliment the omega’s own and guarantee the best possible chance for viable young. Will had yet to come across such an alpha.

 

Yet here he sat, working at the FBI headquarters because he was so very un-Omegan. He had never gone into heat, never met an Alpha that complimented him, Will had determined that it was his own genetics that were undesirable and as the years had passed he had become more reclusive, more detached. 

 

And yet,  _ here _ he sat watching his reflection, the ticking of his pulse quickening and his forehead sweaty. He  _ must _ have caught something, a cold or flu. That had to be it. He splashed his face with cool water again, before turning to stride from the bathroom. His feet took him directly to Jack's office, slamming the door wide open without knocking. 

 

“Jack, I need to go home.” He proclaimed. He would not be persuaded otherwise. He rested his hands on his hips as the large man looked up at him from his work, a slight bemused look on his face.

 

“Will...” His voice was stern and his gaze unwithering. Will shifted under it. 

 

“I am not talking about it, Jack. I just need to go. Now.” He cut the other man off unapologetically. He needed to get to safety, his instincts were sharper with every moment and fear was starting to twist his gut.  _ What is happening to me? _

 

Jack paused before raising his hands in a gesture to halt Will from getting anymore agitated. He was usually only this abrupt when they were working a scene.

 

“Do you need someone to help you home? You really don't look well…” Jack squinted at Will. As a bonded Alpha it was harder to detect changes and warnings in an Omega that was not his own as scents were dull and signals were lost on him, but there was something definitely unusual going on with Will. Before Jack could study too hard, Will was backing out of the room.

 

“I am  _ fine _ Jack. I can look after myself.” The words were dry, unamused, but they contained less irritation then he intended. He just wanted his bed. Jack opened his mouth as if to speak but Will continued to shut the door on him and whatever he intended to say. The alpha watched him closely, shaking his head as Will turned and made his way swiftly to his car.

 

* * *

 

 

Hannibal knocked on the glass door to Jack’s office and entered at the brisk wave and nod the agent gave when he looked up from the files on his desk.  Two steps into the room and the wave of scent hit him, freezing Hannibal in mid stride and almost driving him to his knees as his senses were overwhelmed with the sweet, fertile aroma of  _ omega _ .   _ HIs _ omega, on the brink of  _ heat _ ….

 

His eyes slipped closed as his head tilted back, nostrils flaring to drag the scents deep into lungs that suddenly burned.   _ Storm tossed seas, lightening hovering on the horizon and the sweet, heavy syrup of crushed jasmine petals…. _

 

His Will was on the cusp, his scent dripping with how _ripe_ he would soon be with fertility, lush with the ability to create new life, with the need to be _mated_ and _knotted_ and _bred_ by his alpha.   _By_ _Hannibal_ …

 

He had known from the moment Will had walked into their first meeting that the omega was meant to be his and his alone.  A purebred Alpha of Hannibal’s status and lineage could have any omega he wanted, but Hannibal had refused to settle for less than anything than his perfect biological mate.  Anything less than that was not worth his time or attention.  Thankfully, nature and the FBI had been kind enough to bring him Will Graham.  

 

That first meeting had been rocky, Hannibal would admit, but rather than be put off by the gruff and prickly attitude he had been faced with, the doctor had found himself delighted. Pleased even that nature had saw fit to provide him with a mate that refused to cower and mewl but rather bared his teeth fiercely and all but dared Hannibal to come closer.

 

Utterly charmed, Hannibal had immediately began plans for a careful, if rather unorthodox courting of his disagreeable omega.  The fact that Will had remained completely unaware and oblivious to the fact that they were a perfect biological match had deterred Hannibal not in the slightest.  Rather, it was preferable, as he was sure the skittish profiler would have bolted had he known what Hannibal was about. So he took every opportunity to be near the younger man, providing comfort and company, the occasional meal and late night conversation; never hovering but always there, content to let his presence and his own pheromones do the work of preparing Will for their mating.  He knew that with enough exposure, Will’s own body would bring him to Hannibal.  He just had to be patient.  

 

And now that patience had bore fruit…..

 

Hannibal could feel his blood heating and thickening as his body reacted to the call carried in Will’s lingering scent.  His omega was mere hours from his heat and the alpha in Hannibal howled with the need to track him down before any other lesser alpha could find him and attempt to take what belonged to him.

 

“Dr. Lecter?”  Jack’s concerned voice seemed to come from far away, barely breaching the pheromone clouded haze that had settled over Hannibal’s mind.  As the other man rose from his chair and came around the desk, his alpha scent polluted the sweet scent Will had left behind.  Dark eyes snapped open, lust blown and backlit with bloody flames as a snarl curled Hannibal’s lips back from his teeth before he could reign in his reaction to another alpha’s scent mingling with his omega’s.  He watched as Jack drew up short, reacting to the threat he could no doubt feel radiating from Hannibal in waves.  His hands came up in a placating manner as he took a hasty step back.

 

Hannibal closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as he fought his instinctual reaction to the close proximity of another alpha when he was so close to rut.  Opening them again when he felt he had better control, he offered Jack an apologetic smile.

 

“I apologize Jack, but I do not think I will be able to assist you today.  I am suddenly feeling unwell.”

 

Jack’s eyebrows rose and then quickly fell into a frown as he grumbled. “Must be something going around.  Will was in here half and hour ago and said the same damned thing.”

 

“Did he now? Then perhaps I should check in on him later and compare symptoms.  It might be that we are suffering from the same ailment and can convelece together.” Hannibal replied smoothly as he turned for the door.

 

“Well, I was going to ask Dr. Bloom to look in on him, but if you’re sure you’re up to it, I won’t bother her.”  Jack called as he left.

 

“Oh no, Agent Crawford.  I am very sure I can see to my sweet William’s needs….”  Hannibal murmured to himself as he strode down the hall to exit the building.  “All of his needs….”

 

* * *

 

It had taken longer than he would have liked to get home, but Will was forced to stop a few times; heart beat racing and pounding in his ears, he was becoming overwhelmed. He was uncomfortable, the clothes he was wearing irritating his oversensitized skin and sticking to him. An unquenchable thirst seemed to have settled on him as well and he had already finished the two bottles of water Will left in the car, mostly for the stray dogs he might come across and decide to take home. 

 

As he burst through the door of his home, the dogs seemed to sense his discomfort, scattering and looking up at their pack leader with large eyes. They scampered off, outside and on the porch and were blessedly quiet. Will sighed as he grabbed a tea towel from the kitchen and wet it, pulling off his jumper and unbuttoning his shirt to begin to cool his skin. It was particularly heated around his neck, the skin hot and seeming to throb just below the surface. Grabbing another bottle of water, he made his way to the bed and threw himself down with a sigh. The sheets were cool for the moment as was the room with the front door he had left wedged open. Will undid his trousers and pushed them off along with his underwear; he needed to be free of them. They were too restricting. Shaking his phone from the trouser pocket, he set it to silent and placed it on the side table before burrowing into his pillow, clothes pushed carelessly onto the floor. Closing his eyes, he wrapped the sheet up and around himself. Despite the heat steadily building in him, he had begun to shiver.  _ Definitely the flu.  _ Will began to drift into an uneasy sleep. 

 

* * *

  
  


Leaving Quantico behind him, Hannibal made his way back home, fighting the instinctive urge to travel immediately to where he knew his mate was.  Taking stock of his own body, Hannibal estimated that he was hovering on the edge of full rut, just as he imagined Will was on the edge of a full heat with mere hours and distance holding both at bay.  Hopefully they would stay that way until in each other's presence which should allow Hannibal enough time to return to his home and prepare a cooler.  Knowing Will as well as he did, and having been in the younger man’s home several times already, Hannibal was well aware of the sad condition of the omega’s pantry.

 

Swift steps carried him from car to house and into the kitchen where he quickly assembled a large amount of food he could feed his omega cold or with minimal preparations during the few periods of time the pair would be lucid and aware between the extreme bouts of mating that would occur when their seasons descended upon them.

 

Carrying the large cooler he had packed out to the Bently, Hannibal went back for a case of bottled water and then began clearing his schedule for the next week.  Even if Will’s heat did not last the entire five to seven days, Hannibal had a feeling he would need the extra time to soothe his prickly mate.  He would not be happy to discover that nature had conspired to bind him to Hannibal and would no doubt be furious to find himself mated and bonded.

 

Hannibal could not help the wicked smile that curved his lips at the thought of Will, furious and flushed, fighting the bonding every step of the way before giving into the inevitable biological directive.  It would take all of Hannibal’s skill to soothe the omega into accepting their bonding. The next week promised to be both exhausting and exhilarating and Hannibal could not wait to begin…..

 

* * *

 

Will groaned as he moved restlessly in his bed. His head was under a pillow to try and block out the light and he had wrapped the duvet around himself to feel comfort in it surrounding him, yet he was still sweating under it and his body shook. He kept being woken by a tightening ache he felt deep inside and it kept growing stronger and stronger. This time it wasn't that sensation that roused him but the sound of tyres on gravel. It had disturbed his pitiful sleep and now someone was rapping knuckles on the open door. Will squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Fuck. Off.” He mumbled into the pillow. He didn't care who it was, Will didn't want anyone seeing him like this. 

 

Hearing the mumbled expletive from inside the door, Hannibal ignored the sentiment behind the rude words and pushed open the propped open door fully.  If he had thought the scent in Jack’s office had been powerful, he was now quickly reevaluating that opinion as he was assailed with the full force of ripe omega, sweet and sticky and nearly overwhelming in its intensity.  Stepping into the house, Hannibal could not help the low rumbling growls that vibrated from his chest as he made his way past the milling dogs to stand over Will as he lay on the bed.

 

Damp with sweat and flushed with the onset of heat, Hannibal had to restrain himself from simply pouncing on the younger man and taking him here and now.  From the confused look on his face, Will still didn’t have a clue as to what was happening.  That would not due.  Hannibal wanted him aware of exactly what this would mean so he could watch and savor the struggle and inevitable surrender that he knew was coming.

 

Leaning down, Hannibal grasped Will’s chin in one hand to tilt that lovely face to one side so he could lean in and inhale that wonderful scent from its source.  Pulling back just enough to be able to stare at storm clouded eyes, Hannibal’s smile was almost gentle.  “Will….do you understand what is happening to you?  Do you know why I am here?”

 

Will blinked at the shape towering over him. The light was too bright to make it out clearly. Roughly, he pushed the hand away that had gripped his face. But there was no mistaking who it was. He was always aware where Hannibal was when he was in is a proximity. The man had a very unique marker that Will was instinctually wary of.

 

“I said fuck off, Hannibal.” He swallowed, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes closed. A groan escaped him as the coil inside him tightened and he took a deep breath in. “I'm ill, I don't want you to…” He trailed off as the scent registered then,  _ Hannibal's _ scent. Will almost choked on the heavy musk as it made him lightheart. It was sharp and mellow all at once, like warm, mulled wine, rich and decadent. Will wrapped himself tighter in the covers and squirmed across the mattress away from the Alpha. “Hannibal,  _ your rut _ . You need to leave! What are you even doing here?” The urgency was lost somewhere in the down filling of his pillow. 

 

Hannibal’s eyes flared at the defiance, the rejection of his touch by his omega.  He had thought he would enjoy the fight he knew Will would put up, but obviously he had underestimated his own instincts. Tamping down the urge to roll the smaller man under his bulk and force him to submit immediately,  Hannibal straightened from the bed and stepped back.  Loosening his tie and removing his suit jacket, he set about preparing the space for what was to come.  Patience would wear Will’s resistance down as Hannibal’s presence and scent drew the omega closer to full heat, and give Hannibal time to reign in his own impulses.  It didn’t mean Hannibal would allow Will to remain ignorant of his condition, however.

 

“Yes Will,  _ my rut _ .  Which is direct reaction to  _ your _ oncoming  _ heat _ .  I estimate we have perhaps an hour before you enter your full season and drag me with you. So, I am afraid I cannot in good conscious,  _ fuck off  _ as you so eloquently requested.”  The words came out harsher than he intended, but Hannibal managed to exert enough control to walk away from the huddled form for now. Moving to the cooler he had brought in and left by the door, he began unpacking its contents and placing them in Will’s empty (as expected) refrigerator, leaving out enough for a light meal.  Mentally counting down the seconds, he awaited the outburst his statements would undoubtedly bring forth.

 

Will stilled where he lay, heart pounding in his ears so loudly he almost couldn't hear the other man moving around his house as he went about making himself quite at home. He would have said something to rebuke Hannibal’s actions, but it was his words that had stopped him dead.  _ No, that couldn't be right.  _

 

“I'm not in heat.” He stated flatly. He had never had a heat before and he never would. It was just a fact of his existence. He was a dud that would not follow his natural instincts and Will had almost embraced that identity.  _ This _ was madness. Hannibal had it wrong, he had to. “Us… we aren't…. That's nonsense! Hannibal just go. I'm not responding to you I'm-” Will cut off as he curled tightly into himself, he felt as though he was losing control. That ache was starting to numb his mind, making everything but the need growing in his gut fuzzy. “I think I'm dying.” Sure, it was dramatic but there was no other explanation. Will's only hope was that he actually  _ did _ die before Hannibal went into rut. 

 

Hannibal chuckled at the overdramatic statement coming from the mound of blankets on the bed.  “I am afraid not, Will.  That would be far too easy an escape, and if I have learned anything else in these few months spent in your company, it is that you do absolutely nothing the easy way.  I fully expect you to fight this tooth and nail.  It will be highly entertaining, until it is not.” Voice turning serious, Hannibal turned to face the smaller man, even if he could not see him properly, cocooned as he was.  “Eventually Will, you will have to face the truth and all the consequences that come with it.”

 

Finishing with the food, Hannibal moved to make sure the dogs would have adequate kibble and water for the next few days placed on the porch and then firmly shut the door with the animals on the other side.  It would not due to have them trying to defend their master if Will decided to become physically violent and Hannibal had to contain the feisty omega. He had become fond of the pack during his short visits and had no desire to harm them. Besides, doing so would only complicate an already complex situation.  He truly would prefer that Will accept the inevitable with grace, but he highly doubted that would be the case.

 

Moving back to the bed, he peeled back the duvet until angry blue eyes came into view, glaring at him in stubborn refusal.  “Hiding will do you no good, Will.  Come, eat something while you still can.”  The glare intensified at Hannibal’s smirk.  “You will need all your strength, I promise you.”

 

Despite the cheerful front Hannibal was putting on, he could feel his body falling further into rut, his blood firing, muscles beginning to tremble with adrenaline and now, with his close proximity to Will, he could feel his cock thickening in his trousers, throbbing and eager as his body prepared to claim its mate.

 

Will could feel his nostrils flaring as he breathed, jaw clenched tight. His throat was dry, as if all the moisture in his body had been diverted elsewhere. He tried to study the other, to perhaps see a divide between reality and hallucination. He was ill after all.  This could all be a figment of his fevered mind. The light should be relatively pale in the late afternoon but it was still too bright for him right now. He blinked but his vision stayed blurry.

 

“I don't…  _ you _ don't know what you are talking about, Hannibal. I can't have heats, and even if I did, you wouldn't affect them.” His stomach rumbled at the mention of food and it was nice to feel something other than that searing ache, which had begun to spread into his groin. Pulling the covers back over his head he tried in vain to burrow into the mattress, but he needed water. Sticking an arm out of his blanket cocoon, Will grabbed the water bottle he had left on his nightstand and dragged it into him. “I'm not coming out til you go..” 

 

Sighing at the stubbornness his mate was displaying, Hannibal eyed him thoughtfully for a moment.  Smiling as a wicked thought occurred to him, he allowed the blanket to be pulled from his hand as the omega tucked himself back into his cocoon.  Removing his vest, he placed it on the chair that held his jacket and tie while Will finished his water.  Moving back to the bed, it was amusingly easy for Hannibal to scoop the bundled omega up and settle himself on the bed, back propped up against the wall and the squirming man held tightly in the cradle of his arms and lap.  Perhaps his Will just needed a nudge to get things going in the proper direction….

 

Ignoring the ineffectual struggles and protests, Hannibal buried his nose in the crook of Will’s neck, inhaling deeply and driving his own body further into season.  Not long now.  He just needed Will to catch up.  Threading his fingers into damp chocolate curls, Hannibal gently but firmly turned Will’s face, forcing it into the crook of his own neck where he would be forced to inhale Hannibal’s scent as he breathed and whispered darkly into the shell of the smaller man’s ear to distract him from that fact.

 

“Denial is foolish, Will.  I can smell your heat, smell the scent of how fertile and ripe you are becoming.  Tell me little omega, are you wet for me yet?”

 

“You have no right to manhandle me! You are taking advantage of the situation.” Will was starting to fuzz slightly, everything slowing down as if it had to move through the thick, heavy scent of the alpha, which oozed into Will with every breath. “This is unorthodox and unethical  _ doctor.”  _ He tried to push away from Hannibal but his hands simply wanted to melt into the warm body. His stomach rumbled again and Will latched onto the excuse to flee from the situation for the moment even as a frustrated sob left him. His mind was still fuzzy and uncooperative as he struggled to comprehend what was evolving here, so he abandoned it for the time being as stubbornness flared into him. Rocking his body forward, he stumbled to his feet, covers still wrapped around him. The motion sent a jolt through him, but he bit back the groan that wanted to escape him as he left the warmth of the alpha still reclined on the bed.

 

Staggering to the table where the food had been placed, Will sat down heavily and began eating eagerly. Well, if Hannibal was going to impose on Will, then Will could eat his food without guilt. There was nothing wrong there. He had expected a reprimanding look from Hannibal when he looked up from his plate but it was a warm gaze that lingered on him. Expectant and anticipating. Will grumbled as he shook his head. 

 

“And I am not f-” Will was going tell Hannibal exactly how wet he was  _ not _ when he shifted in his seat and the cling of his boxers against his ass brought him up short. He  _ was _ wet. Almost dripping in fact. Will stopped chewing as his stomach dropped in horror.

 

Amused, Hannibal allowed the younger man to pull out of his arms and stumble to the table, pleased when he sat down and began shoveling food into his mouth.  The alpha in Hannibal rumbled in contentment at the idea of providing for its mate.  Even if his manners were atrocious.  Oh well, there would time for that later….

 

Smirking at the mortified expression on Will’s face as he stuttered to a stop with the denial he had been attempting to spout, it was difficult not to actually laugh.  Will was quite charming in his embarrassment, red faced and horrified.  Rising from the bed, Hannibal stalked towards the table, allowing his body to move slow and loose, enjoying the way the younger man’s eyes widened at the predatory stride that Hannibal made no effort to conceal.  Sliding into the chair opposite of Will’s, Hannibal allowed his body to relax into a rare sprawl in an effort to calm the nervous omega who looked ready to bolt at any moment.

 

“I realize that this is rather sudden from your point of view Will, but you must realize that there is only one logical outcome to this situation.  I’ve known since our first meeting that you were meant to be mine.  I could have mated you at anytime from that moment forward, would have been within my rights according to law.  But I have no desire to force you, not when I do not have to. Knowing that your very nature would demand that you fight this with the same stubbornness with which you fight everything, I determined to bide my time rather than push my claim. To give you a chance to know me without the pressure the knowledge of our status would have brought. I have been very, very patient with you, content to wait for nature and your own body to become my ally, but the time for patience has passed, Will.  Denial will not save you, nor will stubbornness.  It will only make thing harder.  You cannot fight your biology, Will.  Neither nature herself nor I will not allow it.”

 

Will swallowed, shifting back in his chair and away from the Alpha. He didn't want it to be true, not when he was finally resigned to his life and almost happy living this way. For the most part, anyway. This was all too much, too sudden. He hadn't contemplated heats, mates or bonding in years. It was all safely tucked into the back of his mind and he didn't even look at anyone with any consideration for their qualities as he just assumed it would never be returned. Will stood from the table, hating that as much as he wanted to move away from Hannibal, part of him  _ was  _ drawn, no compelled, towards him. He ignored it, instead walking to the window and opening it but drawing the heavy curtain across one side. It was too bright. That twist came as he reached for the second curtain, a deep, empty gnawing in his body, and he could feel slick on his thighs now. Will coloured at the realisation, feeling weak and manipulated by his own body. He sank down in the corner, protecting himself with the covers. He had no strength to fight;  the adrenaline was there to flee, but he knew exactly what  _ that  _ would result in. Hannibal’s instincts would take over and force him to chase Will down. His body was taking him somewhere without his consent and Hannibal was all too eager to take it.  _ To take him. _ If he had just been aware,  _ maybe _ he could have adjusted. He knew though, that Hannibal would have been driven here by instinct and need regardless. Will could still resent him for it though. 

 

“It doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean we have to….” He trailed off burying his head in his hands. 

 

Moving to kneel behind the distressed omega, Hannibal wrapped his arms around the miserable form.  Pressing a kiss to the mop of curls, he held him tightly and hummed comfortingly.  “You distress yourself needlessly, Will.  What exactly is it you fear about our joining?  What is it you fear you will lose by becoming my mate?  Have I not been supportive of your efforts at independance, your insistence at being able to work and function as you see fit?  That need not change just because we will be mated. I have no desire to diminish you as a person. Perhaps it is me personally that you object to? Am I so repulsive to you?  Surely there are worse fates that could have befallen you?  We at least have the foundation of friendship to build upon.  Many have had far less.”  Voice coaxing, Hannibal tried to calm the younger man while still pulling the shivering form tighter into the heat of his own body, unable to resist the pleasure of having his mate close.

 

Will snorted, almost lolling against the Alpha as Hannibal pulled him into his body and scent. He nuzzled closer slightly before managing to stop himself. It was instinctive, that seeking out of Hannibal’s scent to fill his lungs; it seemed to calm the crowded buzz in his head. 

 

“Why are you so happy about it?” He answered the questions with a question. It wasn't about Hannibal. Will went through life with blinders, trying not to notice the things he knew he would never have. To find himself in this situation so suddenly…. It was discomforting. He had not even had a chance to consider being anyone’s mate, let alone  _ Hannibal’s, _ and it felt as if the proverbial rug was being pulled from under his feet. Hannibal was the very epitome of a desirable Alpha, but Will had not been about to make a fool of himself by showing his interest when he was convinced it would not be reflected, contenting himself with friendship instead.  _ He knows damn well it's not about him _ .

 

His body spasmed and he moaned softly, muffling it with the covers. How could the doctor not see this for what it was? He was just ill, just needed the bed and dark and water…

 

“ _ Alpha _ .” Will cringed at the whimper that escaped him, but he couldn't repress it. Right now he had never been more Omegan in his life and he needed an Alpha to help him. He needed Hannibal. 

 

Arms tightening in reflex to the whimper coming from his mate, Hannibal made a quick decision.  Scooping the younger man up into his arms, Hannibal ignored the flailing limbs that beat at his shoulders and carried the struggling man to the bed.  Unfortunately, Will managed to heave his body forward enough that he threw Hannibal off balance just as they reached the bed, causing them both to fall forward onto the mattress, Will ending up pinned beneath Hannibal’s weight.

 

Will immediately began trying to squirm out from underneath Hannibal’s larger body, wiggling and writhing in an effort to get away.  It did nothing to calm the lust blooming in the alpha’s body and only drove his determination to put an end to Will’s useless denial of the situation higher.

 

“Enough, William!”  Harsh words barked uncharacteristically from the older man as he worked to contain the flailing limbs.  “I will not allow you to harm yourself with your foolish, stubborn refusal to accept what is between us.  I have no intention of leaving you to ride this out alone, if that were even possible.  Heat sickness can be fatal and I myself have no desire to subject myself to the misery of not having my mate with me during my rut.” Resisting the urge to shake the younger man, Hannibal made an effort to gentle his voice.  “Stop this foolishness now, let me be as gentle with you as is possible while both our minds are still relatively clear of the mating haze.  If you continue to fight me, what little time we have left will be lost and our first joining will be a mindless, raging thing.  Give over, Will.”  Frustration colored Hannibal’s voice as the younger man ignored his words and continue to struggle.

 

Will pushed uselessly at the body over him, but Hannibal was not moved. It wasn't that Will was weak by any means, but that his body was refusing to do what it didn't want to; reject it's counterpart. His writhing did still when he felt the sharp canines press to his neck and the warm flat of Hannibal's tongue caress the skin for a moment, tasting and holding him still with those teeth that threatened to bite, to claim. Will held very still then, as his mind started to compare reality with the way he thought bonding went in a very unhelpful manner. There was supposed to be courting and preparation, love and care…. There was supposed to be heat and attraction. The tip of his nose nudged into Hannibal's neck. There could be that, if Will would allow it….

 

Releasing the flesh held between his teeth, Hannibal turned into the hesitante nuzzle to his neck, stretching and giving the younger man better access and room to explore.  A deep rolling rumble vibrated his frame as he felt the soft caress of Will’s lips and tongue on his skin, a shudder running through him at the gentle touches.  Nuzzling him in return, Hannibal pressed soft kisses to Will’s cheeks and chin before bringing their lips together for the first time.  Trying to keep the kiss gentle, Hannibal ran his tongue over the seam of Will’s lips, coaxing them to open and grant him access.

 

Will's eyes were pressed closed, his muscles relaxing a fraction under the weight of Hannibal. The feeling of safety started to seep into him, of belonging. He panicked for a moment in the realisation of the emotions, lips parting for breath and Hannibal moved into him as soon as Will unwittingly gave him the opportunity. He grunted in resistance for a moment, indignant at the presumption, before that tongue pushed into his mouth, running over Will’s own and tracing the lines of his teeth.  It felt too good….

 

Sweeping into the heat of Will’s mouth, Hannibal hummed in pleasure as the rich taste of  _ Will  _ flooded his senses.  Thick and sweet as syrup, the heady taste of  _ mate and home  _ went straight to the alpha’s head and groin, thickening the heavy flesh between his legs.  Moaning against the plush lips that now clung to his own, Hannibal eased his hips into the cradle of Will’s; that infernal blanket having finally come loose during their brief struggle.  Pressing into the heat between them, he could not help the soft growl that escaped him as the slick leaking down the smaller man’s thighs coated the thin material of his slacks and wet his own skin.  Pulling back from their kiss, Hannibal pressed their foreheads together and stared down at the flushed face so close to his own.  Will was beautiful, eyes glazed as he stared back, pupils blown wide with need above his now kiss bruised lips.

 

Closing his eyes against the temptation Will was unknowingly offering with his needy gaze, Hannibal kissed his way down the long column of Will’s throat, careful to keep away from the sensitive mating gland so as not to panic the slowly relaxing omega beneath him.  Murmuring soft words of praise and encouragement, Hannibal licked and sucked and kissed all the flesh he could reach.

 

“Let me love you, Will.  Let me make this first time between all that it should be.  Trust me, beloved.  Trust me to take care of you….”  Soft and coaxing, Hannibal tried to put all his hopes for their future together in the kisses he pressed to the heated skin beneath his roving mouth.

 

Will was paralysed. All sense seemed to be escaping him quickly, replaced by heat. But this was Doctor Lecter, his friend, a colleague… he was an Alpha and he was kissing Will's neck. The last fact becoming more and more important to him. Part of him still wanted to reject, to have more choice in this but it wasn't strong enough to overcome his need. So here he lay, frozen and barely breathing whilst Hannibal moved over him while his own fingers ached to move and touch. Only Will's last bit of defiance was holding them still.

 

“Love me?” Will murmured. He was horrified that the fact Hannibal now covered his naked body with his own and Will was not shamed by it. In fact, his body was responding to the way it was coaxed, as much as his hands held still where Will had told them to, his hips and groin were not so easy to control. He whimpered as he felt himself growing hard, slick wetting the material under is ass. Subconsciously, Will tilted his head away, bearing his neck; a sign if submittance. 

 

“Alpha.” He said, more firmly, he never thought he'd say that word, not like this. His fingers curled into the material of Hannibal's shirt. 

 

Feeling those slender hands gripping his shirt to pull him close, Hannibal nosed into the bared neck offered to him.  The urge to claim was growing ever stronger, but he still had enough control to simply press a hard, open mouthed kiss to the heated skin above the mating gland.  Leaning back to sit on his haunches, Hannibal stared down at his surrendered omega, but something about the resignation on Will’s face, the defeat sitting there… It didn’t sit well with Hannibal. This was not who Will was…. Waiting until Will finally turned his head to look up at him in confusion, Hannibal searched those stormy blue eyes for what Will was feeling in that moment.  

 

There was lust of course, neither one of them was unaffected by the other, and fear for what was unknown, but there was hope as well and it warmed Hannibal that perhaps the younger man wanted what was possible between them.  But the bitterness that lingered in Will’s gaze would not do.  Hannibal did not want this first experience between them polluted by Will feeling he had been forced.  Reaching for Will’s wrists, he pulled those slender hands from where they clung in the fabric of Hannibal’s shirt and moved them to the buttons on the front.

 

“As sweet as your surrender to the inevitable is Will, I would not have a victim beneath me.  I have always seen you as my equal, not lesser because of your gender.  You are a strong and capable man my darling, fierce and fiery.  I have no desire to take that from you.”  Pressing his fingers to where Will’s still lay unmoving against the fastenings of his shirt, Hannibal let his hands drop away.  “Be my equal in this as well, Will.  Let it be an even give and take between us.”

 

Will was almost lost in his heat but that didn't stop him from rolling his eyes at Hannibal. “Got anymore hoops you want me to jump through,  _ doctor?”  _ He let out a frustrated huff, before beginning to unbutton the others shirt. He reached the halfway point, feeling the soft hair of Hannibal's chest brush against his knuckles, when Will furrowed his brow and stopped. Settling back on the pillows he arched an eyebrow. 

 

“Strip.” It was a one word command but after all this shit, Hannibal had better oblige him. 

 

An arched eyebrow was all the reply Hannibal gave the order before climbing off Will and then the mattress to obey.  Quickly finishing with the buttons, he stripped the shirt from his body, smirking slightly at the way Will’s eyes wandered the planes of his chest and stomach with heated lust.  Hannibal had never been more please that he had kept himself in top condition as he was now, all but preening under the appreciative gaze of his mate.  Toeing off his shoes as he unfastened his belt and flies, he lowered both pants and boxer briefs in one go, stepping out of the material as it puddled around his feet.  Socks removed, Hannibal stretched to his full height, standing tall and proud to let Will look his fill.  Watching the omega’s face carefully, the sudden, nervous blush told Hannibal when the younger man’s gaze reached his cock, jutting from his body to hang heavy and full.  Hannibal felt his length pulse at the hunger in Will’s eyes and a single bead of precome bubbled from the tip to side slowly down the throbbing shaft.

 

At the continued silence from the other man, Hannibal took himself slowly in hand, stroking slow and lazy, thumbing the head to spread the precome along the shaft.  “Is there something you desire from me, Will?”  Teasing gently, Hannibal waited to see what the unpredictable omega would do next.

 

Will cleared his throat and closed his mouth. He'd messed around with betas here and there, but not with an Alpha. Hannibal was a thoroughbred specimen in every sense. A flash of heat passed over him and he shuddered, eyesight blinking clear and then cloudy and dull, right back to clear again. His breathing was becoming ragged and Will knew he would soon give into pure instinct, and when that happened he wouldn't give any thoughts to injuries.

 

“If you plan on knotting me, then you had better get started.” He rested his cool stare on Hannibal’s face and waited, taunting the alpha with his indifference, as if the whole affair was beneath him and Hannibal was only something he had resigned himself to endure.

 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed at the challenge held in that taunting gaze, suddenly angry at the continued defiance.  Had he not been patient?  Had he not offered kindness and understanding to Will’s feelings?  And what had it garnered him but insult and snide indifference?  Enough was enough.  If Will would not be wooed, then he would be conquered.

 

Climbing back onto the bed, he prowled up the younger man’s body, nudging those long legs open to settle his weight in the cradle of Will’s hips.  Long fingers tangled in soft curls, pulling the profiler’s head back into an uncomfortable arch as Hannibal ran the tip of his nose up the column of Will’s throat.

 

“I offered you a gift, but you didn’t want it.” Dark words to match his sudden change in mood.  “Not many alphas would have the control required to contain the instinct to claim their mate immediately.  I offered you this, and you threw it back at me, pushing and denying me until the animal has all but eclipsed the man.”  Fist tightening in Will’s hair, Hannibal forced the younger man to meet his furious gaze.  “If you will not accept the man, then you have no one but yourself to blame for the beast you have courted.”

 

Not giving the other time to reply or react, Hannibal claimed his mate’s mouth in a devouring kiss as he thrust home, breaching Will for the first time in one long, driving snap of his hips; instinct finally eclipsing thought.  All but howling into the gasping mouth beneath his own, Hannibal was unable to contain the sounds as the tight heat of Will’s body gave way, clenching and rippling with the sudden invasion as the younger man’s body bowed beneath him in shock.

 

For Omegas, being breached was supposed to drive home the flush, the haze of the heat, all thoughts dissipating. Will was  _ not _ very Omegan. He kept his eyes locked onto Hannibal's, jaw clenched against the pained sounds trying to escape despite the way his body was surrendering. Stubbornness of mind was one of his strongest qualities, after all. His hand moved up Hannibal's chest until he reached his throat, fingers wrapping around him there as he gripped tightly. Being as it was his first time with an Alpha he would give Hannibal as much discomfort as he was receiving, which admittedly was lessening. But that wasn't the point.

 

“You didn't tell me-” Will was cut off by a gasp but persevered. Hannibal was trying to come off as a long suffering saint.  _ Bull shit _ . “You wait until my heat hits,” He sucked in a breath, “And you expect me to welcome you,” His fingers tightened on his throat just as they were in the sheets. “I submitted but that wasn't good enough for you. So do as you please, asshole.” 

 

Snarling down at his still defiant mate, Hannibal levered himself off the younger man onto his knees.  Ignoring the hand on his throat, he slid his arms under the legs bracketing his hips and lifted, pushing them wide and opening Will fully to his possession.  Baring his teeth in a vicious imitation of a smile, he answered the accusations being leveled at him by his stubborn mate.

 

“And if I had told you Will, perhaps that first day or any day after, how would you have rewarded my honesty?” Pulling and pushing into the heat of the body pinned before him, Hannibal gasped out the words.  “Would you have accepted and allowed me to court you as was my right?”  Another savage snap of his hips punctuated the snide question.  “We both know that is not what would have happened.  You would have  _ ran _ , Will.  No sooner would the words have left my lips than you would have put as much distance between us as you were capable of creating.  And  _ still _ we would have come to this moment and most likely in a much more violent way, without even so much as the barely begun friendship that lies between us now.  Rage against me all you want little omega, but we both know the truth of it.  Mine was the better way.”  Sweat began trickling between his shoulder blades to run down his back as he continued to move against and into the warm, wet heat of the unwilling man beneath him.  Hannibal made an effort to slow his thrusts, angling to find that spot deep within Will that would ignite the younger man’s pleasure into a conflagration that he would be helpless to deny.

 

“I should have had the choice.” Will whimpered in response. Oh, he understood Hannibal’s reasoning but that didn't stop him for resenting the fact he felt manipulated. If it wound up with him being taken so brutally either way, what did it even matter? He let his head fall back on the pillow, holding back the moans that welled in his throat as pleasure began to bloom in him, jolts of it pulsing through him, replacing the pain. Slick was coating them both now, easing the way as it should have been when Hannibal first thrust into him. Desperate to deny Hannibal the victory of his passion, he searched frantically for a way out. There was only one way he could think of. Will could go find that place in his head, where he went when the world became too much to process.  He could go there and detach himself from this act completely and deny Hannibal the satisfaction of his surrender. He was sure he could. 

 

Narrowing his eyes at the suddenly lax body beneath his, Hannibal laughed darkly as he realized what Will was attempting to do.  “Little fool, when will you realize that nature stole the choice from both of us?  I at least have the sense to accept it. If you will not give me your heart, then I will take your passion.  You will not retreat or hide from this, Will.  I will not allow it.”  Pulling from the clinging warmth, Hannibal swiftly flipped the smaller man onto his stomach and forced him to his knees before him.  Wedging himself between Will’s parted thighs, Hannibal spread the round globes of Will’s plush ass and buried his tongue as deep into the tight entrance nestled there as he could get.  As touch starved as the omega was, Hannibal knew there was no way he would be able to detach from this particular act. The heady taste of jasmine and honey coated his tongue and lips, forcing a deep moan of lust from the dominate male as he lapped greedily at the slick pouring from his mate’s opening, sucking and nipping gently at the fluttering rim.  Using every bit of skill he possessed, Hannibal worked to drive the reluctant omega squirming in his hold mad with pleasure, seducing now rather than taking.  Will would beg before the alpha entered him again.  Hannibal would guarantee it, even if it took all night.

 

Will’s scowl was wasted, buried into the pillow as it was. He'd yelped indignantly at the rough handling, but his body seemed to want to go along with it. His mouth however…

 

“I am not fucking little.” He muffled into the pillow. It was ridiculous to be so picky over the wording, but it was the only means of defiance left to him now. Hannibal said he wanted them to be equals in this and, well, this did not feel very equal. Lacking the capacity to kick at the body pining him to the mattress, Will could only squirm in the tight hold. It was a weak struggle;  by this point the tongue working on him was melting his anger away with pleasure. Will reached a hand behind him, tangling his fingers in Hannibal's hair and urging him on with some force. If he was to be given no choice in the matter, Will was going to take from Hannibal as he was taking from Will. Even Stevens. 

 

With the hand in his hair encouraging him on, Hannibal ate at Will’s ass voraciously, enjoying the sting of his hair being pulled and the way Will’s hips pushed back against him.  Disentangling himself from Will’s hold, he leaned back and slowly pushed two fingers deep into the tight heat of Will’s channel, rubbing and exploring the rippling flesh as it sucked the digits deeper.  Twisting and scissoring them to open Will further, he leaned back in to lick at the spread opening, fucking his tongue deep between the fingers that worked the puckered hole.  Will’s squirming was becoming erratic now and Hannibal had to hold him in place with his free hand so he could continue his assault.  The whimpered mewls coming from his mate’s throat only encouraged Hannibal to further debauchery as he left off tongue fucking the younger man to insert another finger, fucking him thoroughly with the thick digits.  Searching until he felt the plump kernel of Will’s prostate, Hannibal began a slow and torturous massage, rubbing over and around the sensitive bundle of nerves relentlessly.  Smiling wickedly as Will all but bucked out of his hold, Hannibal leaned over the sweaty back beneath him to whisper lewdly in Will’s ear.

 

“Still wish I had left it up to you, dear Will?  It seems your body at least has recognized the wisdom of my decision.  The way you move, squirming and writhing….tell me darling boy, is there something more you want?”

 

Will could only just hear Hannibal over the vibrations his body seemed to emit, the low moan rattling his chest and the thud of his heart reverberating through the rest of him. But he was almost able to grimace. It didn't matter that Hannibal was right, pointing out Will's aching need to feel full of the Alpha again. He was gloating and it pissed Will off. 

 

“There's a better use for your tongue Hannibal, it just occured to me.” Will breathed the words out. It wasn't untrue, the sensation of his tongue had almost pushed an orgasm from him so easily that he could feel his cock leaking onto the sheets below. The fingers felt good, too. Will resigned himself to ignoring the questions, closing his eyes as he reached for his cock and began to stroke his own length, fucking back onto Hannibal's hand. 

 

Growling his disapproval, Hannibal slapped Will’s hand away and pinned it to the mattress beneath his own.  “Oh no, Will.  Your pleasure belongs to me now.  You will come from the feel of my cock inside you or not at all.  All you have to do is  _ ask _ …”  Removing his fingers from where they played between the taunt cheeks of Will’s ass, Hannibal gripped the other man’s erection loosely, stroking slowly and without enough rhythm to do anything but tease. Angling his hips, he pressed his leaking cock against the slick opening, thrusting between the slick coated cheeks slowly and allowing the thick head to catch on the rim on every other stroke. 

 

Will grunted his reproach to the Alpha’s decree, not being able to word anything further. The tightness within him to feel Hannibal in him again wound around him. If he hadn't been in such a fowl mood, he would have already begged proudly to be fucked unconscious, he needed it so badly. This was the first time he had felt his body call for an Alpha and it was an overwhelming experience. There was a part in him still aware enough to register the fear that he felt at the prospect of being mated, and if this was anything to go by in regards to Will's heats, the fighting would be exhausting and destructive. Will did not know what was expected of him and, more importantly, how he actually felt about it now. But that, he supposed, was of no consequence. 

 

Will breathed in deeply, trying to clear his mind of his frustration, trying not to confuse himself with the mixture of his own and Hannibal’s emotions that he felt acutely, both reflecting and countering at the same time. Instead, he focused on Hannibal’s scent. He had sense enough to know it was there to calm him and he filled his lungs with it. It was dizzying and soothing and he let out a groan as he enjoyed the taste of it on his tongue. Hannibal's cock teased more and more slick from him, flesh moved easily over flesh and he needed it inside. It felt so good, but he needed more. His mind was starting to blank, not in the way it did when Will was detaching himself; no, now he was engaging his instincts. If they were going to survive being bonded, someone had to be the bigger man.

 

“Hannibal, please?” His voice was calmer than he would have expected as he deliberately relaxed every muscle in his body, giving in and doing what his instincts were demanding of him. He could only hope it met Hannibal’s lofty expectations.

 

Hannibal froze, staring down at the submitted omega as he presented in a perfect lordosis pose.  The deep curve of Will’s spine lifted his hips up into the perfect position for being mounted, arms splayed forward and above his head, face turned to expose the vulnerable curve of his throat for the mating bite.  Long minutes passed in suspended silence and then the last of Hannibal’s control  _ snapped _ , rut fully descending and blurring his mind with a red haze.  Snarling with the sudden, maddening need to  _ fuck _ and  _ mate _ and _ knot _ the omega pinned beneath him, Hannibal pressed their bodies together, blanketing the smaller man with his larger frame.  Lapping at the heated skin of Will’s throat, he nibbled and sucked as his mate moaned and writhed against him in increased need.  Pulling back just enough to allow the slicked head of his cock to press against the fluttering opening to Will’s body, Hannibal bit deep into the mating gland as he buried his cock to the hilt.  Will screamed, bucking in his hold but unable to escape, pinned bodily in two places.  

 

Gone was the gentleman doctor, the man who had wanted to claim his mate with tenderness and consideration.  All that remained was heat and lust and the need to breed the omega writhing on his cock.  Having been held at bay for an impossibly long time, Hannibal’s rut would no longer be denied as instinct took over and he pounded into the tight sheath of Will’s body, keeping him pinned to the mattress with his teeth as his hips snapped forward over and over and over…...

 

Will was caught between two states. His instinctual and biological needs were being met and sated; the feel of being stretched and filled by an Alpha bring a sense of completion to the animal that resided in him. Yet, he bit down on his lower lip and endured. Tolerated. In less than an hour he had been forced to accept the loss of the independence he had built in his solitude. It would be pitiful to some, but he had been proud of himself and he had long ago relinquished the romanticized notion of finding his intended. He had hoped that with his submittance would come care and tenderness, that Hannibal would know him better than to expect that he’d ever be claimed fully just in this physical way. His promise of love had been forgotten so easily, Will assumed it was a fabrication of words to make this ‘easier’. Squeezing his eyes shut he pushed down the emotions that welled in him, things that should have been numb, and bitterly accepted the inevitability of this bond.

 

Lost to the haze of rut, only a small part of Hannibal’s mind remained untouched, outside of the bestial coupling taking place on Will’s small, worn mattress.  This is not what Hannibal had wanted for them at all.  The fact that he was, after all only human, shamed him.

 

Slowly, that separate part of his mind became aware of the bond growing between them, felt the disappointment and grief coming from his mate in waves that battered at his soul.  It was enough to allow Hannibal to regain some control over his instincts, slowing the punishing rhythm of his thrusts to something more gentle.  Slowly releasing the grip of his teeth from Will’s throat, Hannibal lapped at the jagged wound, soothing it with his healing saliva and nuzzling into the sweaty curls at the nape of Will’s neck.

 

“Will, I am sorry… I did not want this for you, did not want to hurt or demean you.  Please darling, don’t hate me for what I could not control.  Love me, Will…. Love me as I wish to love you.”  Gasping with the effort to reign in his instincts, Hannibal took Will in hand and stroked him back to hardness, thrusting slow and sweet into his body to bring only pleasure.  “Feel the bond growing between us, beloved.  Everything you need to know is there is you will but look.”

 

Will was shocked himself at how, as vulnerable as he was, the words moved in him. They stirred something forming at the back of his mind, a ball of emotions in a pocket housed in his skull; Hannibal's emotions. Bundled like tangled wool, he began to unravel them. He felt the lust and need, he felt the drive that was the Alpha’s instincts, then there was desire and love trying hard to bind them together as it could, despite how they shifted and surged. There was a war raging in both of them, he should have known that. Should have felt it, maybe it was the heat that had blinded him. His fear was greater than usual at the invariables, fear making it impossible for him to accept and hope. With a breath, he forced the fear away, letting it go as his body trembled under Hannibal. Emotion bloomed in him of a different kind, warmth spreading from that ball of emotions and from where Hannibal moved inside him. They seemed to curl around him like smoke just as his own body curved into the sheltering warmth of his Alpha above him.

 

Propping himself on his elbows, Will found Hannibal’s hands and brought them together, resting his forehead on them. It brought his Alpha close, wrapped around him as the covers had been. With a gasp, he arched his back, pushing his ass into those slow and intense thrusts. The other man's mouth was in his neck, slow and patient tongue working there, despite the onslaught of instincts they were both managing to keep at bay.

 

“I don't know what to do. I was scared.” Will's words were barely there but he knew Hannibal would hear him. His sweaty hair had fallen forward and Hannibal's scent was bleeding into his DNA. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed the scent for what it was before, belonging to the one that  _ saw _ him,  _ knew  _ him, knew how to soothe and comfort him. Will had thought it was their friendship; he had been so beyond the point of looking for a match that anything else was beyond consideration. Will sighed out a moan as he stopped fighting and everything began to fit. He pushed back harder on to Hannibal and instead of feeling restrained, he felt secure.

 

_ “Hannibal.”  _ He groaned in desire, lips brushing over the thumbs beneath his mouth. 

 

Hannibal felt the last of Will’s resistance melt away, replaced by acceptance and gentle touches.  The bliss of the emotions felt through the bond was enough to make Hannibal moan.  Both had been alone for so long, and now the intimacy of being not only  _ seen _ but accepted and wanted in return was overwhelming.  “Such a gift you have given me,  _ mylimasis _ …”  Hannibal’s voice shook with emotion as he gathered the trembling man into the shelter of his body.  “Fear is your constant companion, the price for your gift.  Knowing that, I should have taken better care to ease you into this.  I am sorry, beloved. More than you will ever know. But believe me when I tell you Will, you need never fear me, for you are  _ everything. _  I would burn the world for you if you desired it.  I may be Alpha  _ mylimasis _ , but you own me, body and soul.”  

 

The surge of disbelief coming through their bond made Hannibal snort in humor.  “You doubt me?  Shall I prove it to you then, darling boy?”  Before Will could respond, Hannibal pulled from the warmth of his body, turning the younger man gently onto his back before entering him again. Propping himself up on his elbows to avoid pinning Will, he smiled down at the bemused expression on the other man’s face.  Tilting his head to the side, Hannibal did something completely out of character and bared his throat to the omega.

 

“Mark me, Will.  Let the world see I belong to you.” 

 

Will gaped at Hannibal in shock. He had been in the process of wrapping his body around his Alpha when he froze. “But… that's not done, Hannibal!” It wasn't deemed proper in the circles that either of them moved in. Hell, it was pushing etiquette for Will to work in the field as he did. “You don't need to, I can feel it… That you would even offer this means so much….” His fingers touched gently to Hannibal's temple, the sight of him nuzzling into his touch and feeling his delight in their bond almost stopping his heart. 

 

Hannibal returned the affectionate touches, smiling into the wonder he felt coming from his mate’s side of the bond.  “I care very little for the opinions of others and would wear your mark proudly.”  Smirking down, Hannibal raised an eyebrow in challenge.  “Can you honestly say it would not please you to see your claim upon my skin?”  Giving a slow roll of his hips, Hannibal waited, feeling the dueling desires rolling through their bond.  It mattered little to him, he knew who he belonged to.  But if it would help alleviate some of the fear that still lingered in his mate’s mind, it would be worth a few stares.

 

Will didn't answer, but he did hesitate as he staggered a breath, lips parting on the gasp that left him as Hannibal rolled his body against his own. Bracing his hands on those broad shoulders he pulled himself up to close the short distance between their mouths. The kiss was as it should be, slow and deep. Will could enjoy it, the barriers removed between them and his Alpha living in his head. He hadn't thought  _ that _ would be an enjoyable element of bonding. The body moved hard against his again, the sweat and heat between them was dizzying. 

 

Despite the tenderness flowing between them through their strengthening bond, the biological dictates of their bodies was building again, driving them to move together with purpose once more.  Hannibal’s hips moved faster, but this time each pounding thrust was met stroke for stroke by his moaning mate, equals at last in this.  The twin pleasures of mind and body built quickly and it was not long before Hannibal felt his knot begin to form.

 

Breaking from the voracious kisses Will was devouring him with, Hannibal pressed his forehead to Will’s, panting with the force of his exertions.  “Will, my knot is forming.  I think I can pull out if you truly do not want this, but you must tell me now,  _ mylimasis. _ ”  God, he didn’t want to, but with the bond in full effect between them now, Hannibal would rather die than hurt Will by forcing him.

 

Chasing Hannibal's mouth for another kiss, he let himself shudder at the meaning behind the words. His grip tightened on Hannibal, with his arms and legs, firmly latched onto his Alpha, pushing down hard into the thrusts.

 

“If you pull out now, I will make your life hell until you are ready to complete the job properly.” He grinned before another thrust hit him and his face contorted in pleasure. 

 

Hannibal laughed a groan, delighting in his mate’s undauntable spirit.  “As you wish, beloved.  Take a deep breath, and  _ relax _ .”  Giving a couple of shallow thrusts as he waited for Will to comply, Hannibal pushed forward in a long glide, not stopping this time until he felt the rim of Will’s relaxed opening stretch wide over his swollen flesh to finally allow them to lock together the way nature intended.  Will’s body clamped down immediately, squeezing down rhythmically and forcing a shout as Hannibal’s first orgasm was wrenched from his body.  Shaking and shuddering in his mate’s arms, Hannibal could only rock back and forth as he was caught deep inside the heat of the other’s body, the smaller man’s own climax triggering another in the alpha.  

 

It was almost a natural response for Will, feeling Hannibal release in him and knotting him, and his own cum spurted between them, coating their bellies with his pleasure. His mouth found Hannibal’s neck and his teeth sunk deep into the flesh, his Alpha grunting at the same time as purring his approval in Will's eagerness to stake his own claim. 

 

The satisfaction of Will's mark being sunk deep into his flesh almost overwhelmed the pleasure of Hannibal’s release. The feeling of completion settled deep into his bones as he relaxed into his omega’s embrace, lax and satied at last.  The deep rumbling purrs that vibrated from his chest gave evidence of his pleasure and he made no effort to conceal either.  Sensing Will's slight discomfort with their current position, Hannibal carefully maneuvered their bodies until he was on his back with Will resting comfortably in his chest.

 

Will let himself be cradled by Hannibal, realizing with humor that it apparently it only took being knotted for a variety of things to become acceptable to Will. More than acceptable, welcomed in fact. After all of the conversation between them during the last hour or so, the room now fell blissfully quiet, with only the sounds of breathing and heartbeat between them. Something occurred to Will as they lay together.

 

“You do like my dogs right? Cos that's probably a deal breaker.” He grunted a laugh at his own thoughts.

 

Hannibal laughed softly in reply, only for it to be turned into a strangled gasp as is body was rocked by another small orgasm.  Once it has passed and he could speak again, Hannibal cleared his throat. “After all we have already overcome, I highly doubt your canine companions will be much of an obstacle. Our life together will be full of many compromises I'm sure. This will be the first of many, no doubt.”

 

Will shifted up to look down on Hannibal, half smile on his face. “Even when we have our own pups?” 

 

Hannibal's brain shorted out with the image of Will's body swollen with their young and a deep growl of renewed lust rumbled through him. A large palm smoothed over the still flat planes Will's stomach.  “The idea of you carting our pups is almost more than I can comprehend, Will.  You will be so beautiful like that. I doubt I will be able to deny you anything.”

 

Will grinned. “I will hold you to that Doctor Lecter.” Settling back down onto Hannibal's chest, Will felt his eyelids grow heavy, the soft, rhythmic, beat under his ear helping to regulate Will's breathing as it settled into a slow and easy rhythm. It wasn't long before he fell into deep but short nap so very typical of heat. 

 

Content to drift into a light slumber with his mate soft and happy in his arms, Hannibal gave only a soft moan as he finally softened and slipped from Will's body. Cuddling his dozing mate closer, he allowed vague images of their future to ease him into sleep. It would not be long before Will would need him again and he should rest while he could.

 

Keening cries of  _ alpha _ and  _ please _ woke him minutes or hours later, dragging him back down into the beautiful madness that was  _ mate _ and  _ home _ and  _ love _ …….

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always; comments, criticism and suggestions warmly welcomed!


End file.
